The invention relates to an electronically controlled ignition system for an internal combustion engine in which a signal correcting ignition timing is derived from a control signal which in turn is derived directly from an ignition pulse sensor. Control signals for the ignition process of the motor, which are derived by an ignition pulse generator which senses the position of the rotor, have to be corrected both as a function of speed and also irrespective of speed for various reasons.